Dock carts are used to perform a variety of tasks. Often, they are used to transport, temporarily store, and protect goods as they are transported to and from varying locations along a dock or buildings and structures proximate thereto. Dock carts also come in a variety of shapes and sizes, often for storing and transporting a differing goods of varying composition, structure, and weight.
Due to weather concerns, the cargo located in a dock cart while in use may be subject to rain, sun, wind, or other such similar conditions which may adversely affect the contents and/or stability of the dock cart. As such, it would be advantageous to develop systems and methods to protect dock cart cargo while in use.